The Trouble With Daughters
by ms.nursing
Summary: After the well closes, Kagome does all she can to get away from the shrine, as far away as she can. In the process, a secret of her mothers, a secret long hidden comes to light. Kagome's father is not the man her mother married, her father is a man named Alexander Trager.


A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Sons of Anarchy, I only own the original content within this story. All props go to the original owners go and check out the shows if you haven't already

After the well had closed times had gotten tough at the Higurashi household. Grandpa had died in his sleep and Mama had been forced to take a full time job just to keep the Shrine up and running.

Once she had accepted that the well had closed and was likely not going to reopen, Kagome had thrown herself into her school work. Determined to not think of what she could no longer have; the man she loved, her almost-son, the brother and sister she had made. With an almost vicious determination she tore through the remediation and makeup work she had accumulated and dove into her preparations for the future, attending school and working a variety of odd jobs saving money. She hadn't told anyone but she was sure that her mother knew that she wanted away from the shrine as soon as she was able. She couldn't bear seeing the kitchen where they had shared meals, the bathroom where he had one fled from, or her own bed where he would guard her at night.

Every bit of her time was spent at school, at home studying, or working herself ragged, and every bit of money she made was put towards that goal. And when the day came that her college acceptance letters came, Kagome had to admit to her mother that not only did she want out of their suburb of Tokyo, she wanted to get as far away as she could she could, out of the country, to an entirely different hemisphere if she could. Several of the acceptance letters came from the Americas, most from the US but also some from Canada. That was when Kagome's mother was forced to tell her a secret she had been guarding for years, a secret that would transform the goals that Kagome had made. Kagome's father was not the man she had been raised to believe he was.

Kagome's father was a man that Mama had met on a trip when she was a young woman shortly after her parents had informed her that they had all but arraigned a marriage for her. Kagome's father was a man named Alexander Trager, better know as "Tig", a man her parents would never have approved of. After she had returned to Japan and found out she was pregnant she had told her new fiancé and he agreed to still marry her to save both of their families the shame of a pregnancy out of wedlock. And so they married quickly and by the time Kagome was born he had come to terms with her conception and had agreed to tell no one that this was not is daughter but agreed to put her biological father on her birth certificate. In the end what Kagome inherited from her biological father were her blue eyes, the slight curl of her hair, and a boldness and determination not often seen in young Japanese women.

Finding information on one Alexander "Tig" Trager had been surprisingly easy. As it turned out his copious criminal record which would have horrified Kagome's grandparents, had made a great deal of information on him public. The locations of his arrests and incarcerations pointed to him living or working in the Sacramento area, or one of the smaller surrounding towns. He was listed as affiliated with or a member of the Sons of Anarchy, a motorcycle club that was more likely a gang. Learning this, Kagome felt something she had not felt in several years, not since her adventures in the past had come to an end. Kagome felt the yearning for adventure, the yearning for a touch of danger.

His location meant that her meeting him was a distinct possibility as she had been accepted into several branches of California State University, including CSU Sacramento, only a few miles away from the Sons of Anarchy chapter in Charming. The fact that he was listed on her birth certificate instead of her mother's late husband meant that she could apply for duel citizenship instead of just a student visa, meaning she would be able to work while she was in school without getting into trouble, which even further pushed her into going to school in America. Calling the American Embassy and getting the appropriate paperwork had been simple enough and by her graduation six months later all she needed to do was send her final conformation to CSU Sacramento and find her father and convince him to take a DNA test to prove that her biological father was in fact the natural born citizen Alex Trager.

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha and/or Sons of Anarchy.

Please Rate and Comment


End file.
